


Princess Gladiolus of Insomnia

by Mars_McKie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: Prompto walks in on Gladio participating in a bit of cross-dressing





	Princess Gladiolus of Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of my Kinktober fills

“Gladio?”

Gladio nearly jumped out of his skin at the knock before his bedroom door swung open. He hadn’t even heard the front door bell go (unless Jared had been stood by it at the time his unexpected visitor arrived). As it was, he was left scrambling to hide as Prompto walked into his bedroom.

“Hey Gla-” Prompto drew up short as Gladio was unable to successfully hide his full body under his bed in time and he caught an eye full of the outfit Gladio was wearing-

A baby pink ruffled dress, made to measure for his size, clung to his massive chest, the neckline dipping halfway down his pecs to show off his collarbone and the silver necklace that hung there. The puffed up short sleeves matched the puffy skirt which stopped halfway down his thighs and was artfully drawn up on one side with a white bow to reveal the white lace petticoat underneath. Pink ruffles the same shade as the dress lined the edge of the skirt, matching the pink bows at the top of his white thigh highs and the bow in his ponytail.

Gladio and Prompto had only been on two dates so far and -while they were familiar with each other as friends- Gladio wasn’t sure if he was ready for Prompto to know this particular detail about him.

Not that he had the option now.

“Wha- Gladio, is that you?” Prompto gasped, before trying to avert his eyes as Gladio stood up, probably radiating shame at being caught like this.

“Prompto,” Gladio said gruffly. He folded his arms across his body, not that it did anything to hide the costume. “I didn’t expect you over so soon.”

“The Marshall wrapped up training early,” Prompto said, still staring at the floor. “I- I didn’t know if you’d be back or not, but Jared said to just come straight up...”

“Ah,” Gladio growled, inwardly cursing Cor’s timing and Jared’s hospitality.

Prompto shifted from foot to foot, clearly sneaking looks at Gladio. “So, um... what’s this for?” He asked, gesturing to the dress.

Gladio wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment, though he didn't bother to lie as he explained, “I dunno, Iris used to get me to wear this sort of stuff when we played together, and it feels kinda good still.”

“You do look pretty. I mean-” Prompto blurted out and Gladio felt himself blush from ear to ear. “Like in a cool way- it’s kawaii, you know?”

“Thanks,” Gladio mumbled, appreciating what Prompto was trying to say.

“Um, is it OK for me to look?”

Gladio nodded and muttered his consent, slightly surprised at Prompto asking for permission. Prompto looked up at him, his eyes roving over Gladio’s pink- and lace-clad body, taking in every detail. Gladio forced himself to swing his arms down by his side so not to cover the dress, though he still felt very shy under Prompto’s scrutiny.

“You do look seriously cute!” Prompto said again, a smile breaking onto his face and Gladio blushed at the praise. “Like a princess!”

“I am a princess,” Gladio mumbled, looking away.

Prompto bit his lip, the corners of his mouth creeping up into a smile. “So... would this be something you’d be interested in, like, between us?”

Gladio looked up in surprise. He certainly hadn’t expected Prompto to be into it, but his face showed only eagerness. “I guess, maybe? I hadn’t thought about it much.”

“What sorta things do you do when you dress up like this?” Prompto asked.

“Uh...” Gladio said, still very shy at admitting his habits. “I dress up like this, I paint my nails, braid my hair, and I uh, watch My Little Pony. Not in a weird wa-”

“Same!” Prompto cried, and Gladio’s jaw dropped. “Oh my god, we need to see the movie together!”

“Huh, yeah!” Gladio said incredulously.

“I can probably help to paint nails, though I don’t really know how to braid hair,” Prompto admitted.

“I’m sure Iris would be only too happy to teach you,” Gladio said, secretly happy to finally have someone to talk to about this side of himself. “Uh, would you want to see some of the other dresses I have?”

“Sure!” Prompto said. “Do you need me to unzip you?”

“Thanks,” Gladio said, turning around and he felt Prompto running his hands lightly over the fabric as he drew the zip down, then heard him gasp at the underwear beneath- a pair of pink satin panties with a hemmed top of lace ruffles and a bow sat between his cheeks. It was a detail he wouldn't admit to yet, but the satin material felt so good against his dick and the times when a small damp spot of precome showed through them made him blush as it looked super hot. “Is this still OK?”

“Wow, yeah!” Prompto gasped, his hand running over the silky globes of Gladio’s ass and Gladio bit his lip as he leaned back into the touch.


End file.
